Diamonds and Other Dazzlers
by TheSunEater
Summary: Wallace played with the red string tied into a tight bow around his ring finger, a precursor to the wedding ring that would sit there someday. If all went according to the universe's grand master plan. [Red String of Fate AU. Soulmate AU. Mild-office AU. Businessman Steven. Model Wallace.]
1. Chapter 1

Wallace played with the red string tied into a tight bow around his ring finger, a precursor to the wedding ring that would sit there someday. If all went according to the universe's grand master plan. Everyone was born with a little red thread that only they could see, a cord that tied them to their soulmate across distance, time, and space.

The string would only unravel and perhaps vanish when Wallace found his soulmate so, as of now, it was a reminder of happiness that was to come. When he had been younger, he used to think it was silly. The world of fashion and business had changed that, making the thread of rather its owner something to live for.

* * *

Wallace was not one to stop talking, to stop touching. He had been told time and time again that he was too much, too overwhelming. It was something he now accepted and lived with.

However when one of his friends from theatre class in his senior year of high school told him about a site called Twitter? He had to admit, he was interested.

It took a few days of him staring at the application he downloaded onto his phone, the light from the tiny screen sometimes mockingly bright in the darkness of his dorm. However, he finally made an account, though he used a photo of an emerald as his profile picture instead of his face.

'For safety' was what the preforming arts major told himself. Though he didn't think he'd stay in the site long, he didn't want people to know ' elegancedefined' was him.

"Just have fun, Wallace." He said softly to himself as he burrowed further into his sheets and scrolled along. "Just have fun..."

* * *

It was maybe a month or so later, past the time it took him to learn the site, that Wallace began to make friends. Well, as much of friends as people could be without knowing them or them knowing you.

He found himself conversing steadily with a 'Steven'. They had bonded over their use of gemstones as profile pictures, strangely enough. Rather, Steven's love for the stones in question and Wallace's love for their beauty.

Both while he wore them and didn't.

Today? He had woken up to simple 'good morning W, good luck on the audition today -S.' direct message and it had him simply glowing. At least, that's what he had been told by his current roommate.

Wallace hoped that his friend's best wishes, which had been met with a quick thanks, and his good mood would make the audition a breeze. It was with grace that he entered the room he'd been directed to in Stone International.

Thankfully, his nerves didn't show on his face as he took the seat in the middle of the room and waited for the woman in front of him to start the interview.

When she finally looked up from the file in front of her, he continued to smile serenely. Confident as she started off with a simple. "Wallace, I take it? A pleasure. My name is Winona and I'll be interviewing you today."

After everything was said and done, the green-haired man could never really say if he had grown excited at the prospect of the job or the beauty of the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Wallace groaned as he slammed his head into his pillow. There was the tell tale vibration and chime from his phone from where it lay innocently on the hotel room's bed beside him. It almost sounded as ominous as a clock's chime.

The model scrunched up his nose and his face in a way he'd been scolded for many times before, before he let out a gusty sigh. It was time to face the music.

* * *

**Steven**:How bad was it?

**Wallace**:Think end of the world, but worse

**Steven**:It couldn't have been THAT bad

* * *

The man looked away from his phone, toward the crushed flowers that lay on the floor and back again. There was nothing to do but start furiously typing as he screwed up his face, again.

* * *

**Wallace**:Imagine dating your manager and then dumping them, but then continuing to work in the same building. Hell the same department

* * *

To be fair, Winona hadn't really been dumped so much as denied what she wanted. Again.

It was Wallace's fault, the man knew that. He couldn't bring himself to move from modeling and things of that nature, to management of the actual Stone business. Something, unfortunately, that Winona had realized couldn't stand.

Apparently even his perfectly done hair and makeup, even with the roses, couldn't fix that issue. "Ugh."

His phone was vibrating again and while Wallace valued Steven dearly... "Oh fuck it, just open it."

* * *

**Steven**:Wait didn't your manager interview you

**Steven**:Wait a minute

**Steven**:You didn't

* * *

He winced slightly before he confirmed that 'yes' he did exactly what the man thought. He had dated the woman right after being trained and going through his probationary period.

To be fair? Wallace had never claimed to be smart. He just knew how to use his good looks and charisma.

When his phone vibrated again, it was over the course of a few minutes. As if Steven was thinking over his foolishness. So when his phone stilled and he finally opened the messages? To say he was stunned was an understatement.

* * *

**Steven**:Listen, there's a lot I've learned about you and well? It didn't work. I am sorry for that, but I hope you learn from this.

**Steven**:I'm not lecturing you, I just care for you

**Steven**:A lot.

* * *

Wallace found a few tears making their way into his eyes as he settled more comfortably into bed.

He typed a simple— possibly stupid— and sweet message to Steven before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Wallace**:Thank you for being here, I don't mind if you did lecture me. I care for you too, you're probably definitely my best friend.

**Wallace**:Good night, I think I can sleep now.

* * *

He had never had a friend like Steven before, one that could soothe him with words so simply. However...

He was glad he had Steven. So glad...


	3. Chapter 3

It was a stressful time to be a part of Stone Industries, to say the least. Recently, the CEO's son had returned from university and the upper half of the company's employees had found themselves in a tizzy.

Some liked that the heir to the throne, so the speak, had returned and some? Some found it a bit insulting, or so the rumors went, that he had only minored in business while focusing on geological studies.

This in turn set the less informed, or supposedly less informed, half of the company into motion. Gossip was everywhere about this 'Steven'. Some said he was intimidating, some said he was rude, some said he was kind, but everyone seemed to agree on one thing. The man was stunning.

Personally, Wallace had not seen the man yet, but if the other models reactions were anything to go by? He definitely wanted to.

"I mean, how can there just be no photos of him?" The younger Flannery whined, closing her phone before she sipped at her bubble tea. "Did Mr. Stone just lock him away as a kid? The media is usually right in rich guys' faces!"

Wallace found himself chuckling as he speared another piece of cantaloupe. "Maybe the Stones are just more private about their private life then some families, I mean look at May. Her father is a martial arts icon, but we didn't see her until she was ready."

The redhead only sighed and slurped at her almost finished drink, pouting more. "Whatever. It's just not fair that Winona got to see him already and she didn't even care."

Wallace chewed at the piece of fruit in his mouth, closing his eyes to hold back the eye-roll or twitch that threatened to spill out. Only responding when he was ready. "It won't matter to us anyway, they're a different class. Just focus on the photo shoot we have this afternoon."

A curse escaped the girl, before she scrambled to get up. "That's right! I have to go to Research for the prototypes. I forgot! See you there!"

Wallace waved as she left, his phone already in his grasp as he pulled up his messages with a certain person on Twitter.

* * *

**Wallace**: So remember I told you about the fact that there's been a looooot going on in the company I work for?

**Steven**: Yes

* * *

The green-haired man put down his fork and blinked at his phone as he received an almost instant reply, clutching at his phone with both hands as his eyebrows raised. "Huh."

He hadn't expected that fast of an answer...

* * *

**Wallace**: Oh! You never answer in the daytime, hi!

**Wallace**: I was just going to say, I don't get it. I get the company's owner finally brought his son home whatever, but it's like

**Wallace**: Okay and? Good for them, but we don't even know the owner like that

**Wallace**: You know? They're like not real people to us lol

* * *

Soon enough he returned to eating, polishing off the rest of his fruit as he watched his phone. Waiting on the replies that were sure to come.

* * *

**Steven**: I understand

**Steven**: You all never had a conversation so why do they matter to the others and why should they matter to you

**Steven**: And I told you I finished college so I have some more free time now

**Steven**: Maybe just enjoy the hype and see how he is? Maybe his being back will do something good

* * *

Wallace felt the tension leaving his shoulders as he looked at the messages his Steven had sent— his Steven, where had THAT come from— and took them in. The man just always knew what to say. It was amazing, at least to Wallace.

* * *

**Wallace**: One can hope! Oh that's right, I keep forgetting about the shift, that means I can bother you more now🎉

**Wallace**: Thanks for listening, you always make me feel better!

**Wallace**: I better get back to work I see one of the girls giving me the stink eye! Bye for now!

* * *

Unsurprisingly, he was being honest and found himself scurrying after one of the promotions department's aids. He had never been good at keeping track of time, and with a distraction like the conversation he'd been having? Well, all sense of time had gone out of the window.

* * *

Somewhere on one of the higher floors of the Stone Building, Steven found himself smiling softly at his phone. The steely blue of his eyes seemed lighter as he looked away from it and out of the massive window in front of him. He mildly regretted not unloading his emotions and sharing his thoughts with his friend, but Wallace had his plate as full as he did. If not more so.

* * *

**Wallace**: You know? They're like not real people to us lol

**Steven**: I understand

**Steven[Unsent]**: I mean I do get it I'm on the opposite side of the equation but I do get it that's why I never show my face in the media or at the company

* * *

Besides, Steven felt better now. Even if it had only been a quick conversation over messages this time, as always. The sheer presence of Wallace soothed him to his core.

"Mister Stone— I mean, Steven sir? The board is ready for you now." The man turned to the secretary that was nervously waiting for him. No doubt unsure of what to think of him.

"Let's get to work then." There was no sense in lingering, after all. It would only cut into his personal time.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about two weeks since the last series of messages that Steven and Wallace had exchanged. It was a bit sad, the model knew, considering that Steven was one of the most positive forces in his life.

Steven, he figured, had to be a good looking person with a personality like his. Arceus wouldn't forget to bless someone as good as him...

"Wait. Bad Wallace." The man rubbed his hand over his face, rolling over on— and almost toppling off of— the loveseat in his apartment. He quickly shot his missing friend a message after a few more minutes of moping and stupid thoughts.

* * *

**Wallace:**Hey Steven, I know you've been busy lately and I hope things are going well for you.

**Wallace:**Maybe we should call one night or something

**Wallace(UNSENT):**I miss you.

* * *

Steven had been swamped with business meetings and stock reports. Not to mention the extra work that came with getting to know your own company when well, you'd run from your position your whole life.

He couldn't say that his life was empty, there was far too much going on and too many people in it to say that. Yet, it was never full.

There were moments, some ridiculously busy, where he would find himself staring mindlessly at his phone or into space.

One such moment came after a week, late at night when he had just closed a meeting with foreign investors. All he could do as he waited for his assistant to return after escorting them out was stare at the ceiling.

There was no life in him, just stray thoughts to accompany him as he waited.

One such thought was of a blue app, simple and plain, or more accurately of a man he had met on there. "Wallace."

He blindly reached for his phone, his gaze never leaving the ceiling as he picked it up. He began to type, phone held over his face, until there was a knock on his office door. "Steven, sir? Your car is here. Are you ready?"

He quickly stood up, any thoughts of Wallace and frivolous things gone.

* * *

**Steven(UNSENT):**Hey it's been a while, how've you be

* * *

Wallace wouldn't say he'd been in a worse mood then before he had sent the message. He would never admit to something like that, even if he knew it was true. However as the time stretched on and work stayed hectic, his smiles became less frequent and his spirit lessened.

There were a few friends of his and coworkers that exchanged worried looks behind his back, but none that approached him. They had seen him in sad, anxious and upset moods before, but this? It took the cake.

If it persisted, they would have to do something.

Steven woke up sometime in the late afternoon. He blinked up at the ceiling of his living room and went to rub his hand over his face, before he stopped short. His phone was still clutched in his hand.

Quickly and without any further ado, the memories of the day before came flooding back. With them, they brought a sense of horror and dread to Steven. "Oh no."

Wallace had wanted to call or had at least sent out the offer, and like the overworked fool he was Steven had left him on read! The man stood up and winced as his bones popped and feeling returned to various parts of his body. "I- I have to fix this. Now."

* * *

**Steven:**Hey I am sorry I didn't respond to the message sooner. I have been super busy and I probably will make you mad when I tell you I slept on my couch last night.

**Steven:**If you're comfortable with it, I would love to call you. It might make the typos I keep deleting a lot less to deal with too lol

**Steven:**Anyway, my exhaustion and resulting stupidity that occured aside.

**Steven:**Let's set a time and make a date

**Steven(unsent):**I've missed you too

* * *

Back in the Stone Building, Wallace was beaming at his phone. Much to the relief of the others around him, not that he noticed anything.


End file.
